


Mini-flash su pairing improbabili

by MitsukiSirya



Series: La raccolta dei crack pairing [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Pairing, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di mini-flash su pairing improbabili e assurdi.<br/>Ecco a voi l'elenco delle coppie:<br/>1_ Dobby/calzino;<br/>2_ Dobby/Dissennatore;<br/>3_ Harry Potter/boccino;<br/>4_ Severus Piton/sorpresa;<br/>5_ Tom Riddle/sorpresa<br/>[continua]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morbido e avvolgente

**Morbido e avvolgente**

Dobby si svegliò con una strana sensazione di attesa. Poi ricordò: finalmente era arrivato… Il suo giorno libero!  
Era tutto il mese che aspettava quel momento.  
Poteva stare da solo… Con il suo unico amore.  
Dobby prese il calzino, _quel_ calzino, quello che l’aveva liberato, il primo regalo di Harry Potter. Lo tolse da sotto il suo giaciglio e si smaterializzò con esso davanti alla Stanza delle Necessità.  
Era giunto il momento.  
E lui era già eccitato.  
Si tolse i pantaloncini che aveva acquistato con il suo ultimo stipendio. Con il calzino in mano sfiorò la sua erezione, già pronta.  
“Ah.” gemette, mentre la morbida stoffa passava sulla parte più sensibile del suo corpo.  
Portò il calzino davanti agli occhi e, con mani tremanti, lo aprì.  
Infilò la sua erezione dove normalmente si sarebbe dovuto infilare il piede.  
Era una sensazione così morbida, così… Avvolgente.  
“Ah.” gemette ancora, mentre le sue mani si muovevano esperte, strofinando il calzino sulla sua erezione pulsante.  
“Sì!” esclamò infine, quando venne.  
Il suo seme si raccolse sul fondo del calzino.  
Dobby lo sfilò piano e se lo portò al naso, annusando l’odore della sua eccitazione.  
La giornata era iniziata nel modo giusto.


	2. Corpo morto

**Corpo morto**

Non si ricordava più neppure il suo nome.  
‘ _Compagno’_ , lo chiamavano gli alti esseri come lui.  
‘ _Dissennatore’_ lo chiamava la gente, quella normale.  
Lui si sentiva a metà. I suoi simili gli dicevano di abbandonare i suoi ricordi, di annegare nella disperazione e di nutrirsi della felicità degli altri. Lui sentiva le sensazioni scivolargli via giorno dopo giorno, sentiva una disperazione nera avvolgerlo, sentiva – e vedeva, tramite chiazze di luce – i ricordi felici degli altri. Li osservava come un assetato osserva l’oasi nel deserto, ma cercava di resistere.  
Era disgustato da sé stesso, da cosa era diventato.  
Poi, un giorno, trovò lui.  
I suoi ricordi erano così splendenti, così luminosi… Perché veniva da una situazione di disagio tremendo, e ne usciva vincente. Non riusciva a capire _che cosa_ esattamente fosse, ma portava la fierezza di essere finalmente _libero_ come un talismano, ovunque andasse.  
Iniziò a seguirlo, stando a debita distanza. Non voleva succhiargli i ricordi, le sensazioni: limitò i suoi poteri, arrivò addirittura a nutrirsi di altri, pur di poter percepire quella forza _viva_ , pur di continuare a seguirla…  
Non si ricordava molto della sua vita, ma poteva vedere tutto di quella della creatura, attraverso le sue sensazioni. Iniziò a conoscerlo, ad… Amarlo. No, forse non era il termine giusto. Lui non sapeva più amare, ormai: era solo una cura, un sollievo, un’ombra di una vita che non sarebbe tornata a tenerlo legato a quella creatura, quell’ _Elfo_. Eppure continuava, ostinatamente, a non volersene nutrire.  
Perso nel mare di disperazione che si allargava giorno per giorno comprese che gli _dispiaceva_ spegnere una fiamma tanto ardente. Non era un sentimento positivo, quindi poteva provarlo tutto.  
Una notte gli si avvicinò. Aveva pensato con cura a come fare, a come preparasi: si era nutrito più del necessario, sacrificando la felicità di poveri innocenti, si sentiva _forte_. Si avvicinò all’Elfo e, per la prima volta, si vide abbagliato dalla sua luce felice.  
Dopo un attimo comprese: dormiva, stava sognando. Il volto di un giovane moro appariva spesso, assieme alla consapevolezza della sua identità.  
 _Harry Potter._  
Era Harry Potter la felicità dell’Elfo? Sicuramente era colui che gli aveva dato la libertà.  
Lui fece scivolare una mano – morta, grigia, rugosa – fuori dal pesante mantello nero che l’avvolgeva. I suoi ricordi umani – non più tanto ricordi, quanto istinti, sensazioni – stavano svanendo, non aveva più tempo.  
Era diventato un essere senz’anima, ma voleva provare ancora ad essere la felicità di qualcuno… Per un’ultima volta.  
Toccò il corpo dell’Elfo, che si rigirò mormorando qualcosa. Controllò al meglio i suoi poteri, per evitare di assorbire quella luce luminosa che emanava e che lo tentava incommensurabilmente.  
Scese con la mano sotto lo straccio bianco che l’Elfo portava alla vita.  
Trovò qualcosa di molle. Preso da un qualche istinto ancestrale mosse la mano e la cosa s’indurì pian piano.  
Sentì uno strano sospiro provenire dall’Elfo, che stava ancora dormendo. Lui si fece coraggio e chiuse la mano attorno alla cosa, che ormai era diventata durissima. L’altra mano, sotto il mantello, si portò all’altezza dell’inguine.  
 _Corpo morto._  
Non riusciva a provare le stesse sensazioni, però poteva sentirle attraverso la luce dell’Elfo. Così continuò a spingere finché non sentì qualcosa di appiccicoso e caldo bagnargli le mani.  
Subito nei sogni dell’Elfo apparve il sollievo, l’appagamento.  
Non ce l’avrebbe più fatta.  
Scivolando veloce si allontanò da quel corpo, prima di cedere alla tentazione e di divorare tutta quella luce luminosa.  
Si portò la mano, ancora coperta dalla sostanza vischiosa, al posto dove una volta si trovava la bocca.  
Sospirò.  
E poi ogni ricordo ed istinto umano abbandonò definitivamente il suo corpo grigio e morto.


	3. Apriti per me

**Apriti per me**

Harry Potter entrò nella sua camera da letto quasi sbattendo la porta, tanta era l’impazienza. Si avvicinò al comodino e aprì il primo cassetto: eccolo, infine, l’oggetto dei suoi desideri. Tondo, piccolo, dorato… Il boccino d’oro faceva tremolare appena le sue ali, come se fremesse anche lui per ciò che stava per succedere.  
“Adesso sono qui.” mormorò Harry, avvicinandosi la pallina dorata alla bocca “Quindi, ora… Apriti per me.”  
Soffiò sul boccino, per poi sfiorarlo appena con le labbra, pregustando il momento… Finché non si decise a leccarlo, delicatamente, approfondendo così il loro bacio.  
Il boccino non ci mise molto a rivelarsi e il meccanismo scattò: quasi diviso in due, con una piccola fossetta allettante, le ali ormai ferme, sembrava osservarlo e _pregarlo_ di procedere.  
Harry, una mano che era già corsa a slacciare i pantaloni, mostrò l’erezione evidente al suo amato. Lo appoggiò delicatamente sulla punta, su quel piccolo pezzo di pelle più morbida, tremando per il contatto con il freddo metallo. Loro due combaciavano: l’apertura del boccino sembrava fatta su misura per lui, che gemette.  
Con la mano destra sempre ancorata alla superficie liscia della pallina dorata iniziò e muoversi, ricercando il piacere in quel contatto metallico; mentre con la sinistra, ansioso, si toccava il resto del membro, senza riuscire a trattenere i gemiti.  
Così, un piccolo cerchio dopo l’altro attorno alla sua punta, Harry venne, direttamente nell’apertura del boccino.  
Esausto, come se avesse percorso cento miglia, Harry tolse dalla sua erezione ormai soddisfatta il boccino e si pulì con un semplice tocco di bacchetta. Poi, tenendo fra le mani quell’incredibile cimelio, si diresse in bagno, per lavarlo manualmente.  
Non poteva sopportare che un semplice incantesimo non lasciasse alcuna traccia di lui sul suo più grande amore. Il boccino andava pulito, sì, ma erano le sue mani amorevoli a doverlo fare.  
Una volta asciugato, il boccino mosse le ali due volte, come a comunicare ad Harry che anche il suo piacere, infine, era giunto.


	4. Un amore durato per sempre

**Un amore durato per _sempre_**

Sono gli ultimi istanti della tua vita e Potter se n’è appena andato.  
Tremante, cerchi di alzare il braccio, e ti abbandoni ai ricordi, ricordi di un amore straziante che stai per perdere.  
Colei che ti ha sempre amato, nelle infiniti notti di solitudine. Colei che ti carezzava piano, conoscendo ogni tuo punto erogeno… Che ti faceva sospirare, gemere.  
Colei che sapeva esattamente come afferrarti, come premere alla base della tua erezione pulsante; come sfiorarti più sotto, in posti oscuri, e che altre volte ti ha fatto scoprire la gioia di una penetrazione anale accennata, che ti regalava maggior piacere. Si è sempre soffermata sui tuoi capezzoli, inturgidendoli; è passata sul tuo ventre piatto e ha carezzato l’interno coscia.  
Si è mossa frenetica sul tuo membro fino a farti raggiungere l’apice, e sapeva sempre – _sempre_ – dove dirigere lo schizzo di piacere del tuo corpo che si liberava.  
L’hai amata come poche altre cose al mondo e già ne senti la nostalgia, mentre la vita ti abbandona e le sensazioni corporee svaniscono pian piano.  
Riesci ad alzare finalmente il braccio e, come tuo ultimo atto mortale, la vedi.  
 _Federica_.  
La mano più amica che esista.


	5. Cosa non si fa per soldi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene, questa ridicola cosa è tutta per Steviacookies, Erodiade, MaryBlack, Ladyriddle e Severa, dato che ormai sono ben tre giorni che portiamo avanti la degenerazione sul tema.  
> Ovviamente è una cosa trash che più trash non si può. Cioè non provateci nemmeno a prenderla sul serio. Dico davvero.  
> Detto questo, buona lettura, buon infarto, e buone risatine isteriche a seguire.

** Cosa non si fa per soldi **

La donna prese un altro sorso di Gin e sorrise: il rossore sulle guance era dovuto all’alcol o, forse, allo spettacolo che si stava svolgendo davanti ai suoi occhi.   
“Bravo così, Tom…” disse, facendo schioccare la lingua.   
Tom Riddle, sedici anni, ragazzo studioso e impeccabile con una vena di sadismo nascosta, non vedeva l’ora di diventare maggiorenne per Obliare e uccidere quella megera. Ma, fintantoché nessuno era testimone… Insomma, essere il capo dei Cavalieri di Valpurga era impegnativo e soprattutto _dispendioso_ , e un orfano, ovviamente, non poteva permettersi certe cose.   
Fortuna che la signora era amante del genere, pensava ogni tanto, con una nota pungente di sarcasmo e di odio omicida.   
“Ti piacciono le scarpe nuove che ti ho preso?” chiese lei, lasciando perdere il bicchiere e sporgendosi in avanti, come per ammirarlo meglio.   
Tom mosse due passi incerti e tremolanti nella sua direzione – non si era mai abituato del tutto nemmeno alle zeppe, figurarsi come stava comodo con quei _tacchi a spillo sottilissimi_.   
“Sono… Molto carine.” disse, sforzandosi di inghiottire il disprezzo. Gli assurdi cuoricini pelosi rosa shocking adagiati sulla punta delle sue nuove e pericolosissime scarpe sembravano prendersi gioco di lui.   
“Bravo ragazzo.” disse ancora la megera, alzando lo sguardo come per ammirarlo tutto “Fai come al solito, su.”   
Tom alzò le mani – su cui le unghie svettavano grazie al fantasmagorico smalto nero e rosa, e _non era possibile_ , ma lo smalto sembrava rilucere. Se quella vecchia non fosse stata Babbana al cento per cento avrebbe detto che non fosse possibile che i Babbani producessero un effetto simile senza la magia… - e le portò sulle spalle, prima di farle scendere lungo il petto con lascivia. Nel frattempo, si era morso il labbro inferiore, fortunatamente intonso – non come gli occhi, pieni di ombretto rosa e di mascara per volumizzare al massimo le sue già lunghe, lunghe ciglia.   
“Signora…” disse, soffiando le parole.   
“Ah, Tom, come ti ho detto di chiamarmi quando siamo soli?”   
“Padrona…” ritentò lui, mascherando l’irritazione crescente con un tono lascivo.   
Oh, quando sarebbe diventato Oscuro e famoso, le avrebbe fatto pagare tutta quell’umiliazione con gli interessi, questo era certo. Era _dannatamente_ certo.   
“Bravo ragazzo.”   
La megera si sedette meglio sulla piccola poltroncina marrone. Alzò le gambe e le divaricò, poggiandole sui braccioli, prima di alzarsi la gonna e di iniziare a darsi piacere, esponendo in bella vista tutte le sue ‘grazie’.   
Tom riusciva a non vomitare solo perché, oramai, si era abituato.   
“Continua…”   
Se non l’avesse sentito con le proprie orecchie, Tom non avrebbe mai e poi mai scommesso che un tono così _pigolante_ potesse uscire da una bocca come quella.   
_ Dannata baldracca. _  
Tom si spostò, sempre ondeggiando per via dei tacchi, e prese un peloso e luccicante boa rosa shocking, che faceva pendant con scarpe e smalto e ombretto, e se lo portò sulle spalle. Scese lentamente, tenendolo a braccia aperte, mostrando alla megera la schiena e le natiche sode, visibili del tutto perché indossava un aderente perizoma con lustrini.   
_ Dannata, dannata megera. _  
“Uh… Ah…”   
La vecchia, dietro di lui, aveva iniziato a fare sul serio e ad approfondire le carezze.   
Tom si rigirò e fece roteare il boa a mo’ di frusta, evidenziando il tutto con colpi di bacino ben assestati, che mettevano in mostra il perizoma – anch’esso rosa, con solo un piccolo serpentello verde disegnato sopra, cosa che la signora aveva concesso sapendo della sua passione per quegli animali – e facendo ben intuire il suo contenuto.   
“Sì… Continua…”   
Ma era lei, a questo punto, a dover continuare. Tom capì che avevano raggiunto il punto in cui la megera reclinava la testa e continuava il suo sporco lavoro, senza badare troppo a lui, così si limitò a stare in piedi senza far nulla e a fissarla con odio crescente.   
_ Oh, se l’avrebbe uccisa… Ma lei avrebbe dovuto implorare pietà; l’avrebbe torturata così a lungo… _  
“Sì, Tom, sì!” urlò lei, raggiungendo l’apice.   
_ Dannata vecchia megera bastarda. _  
Tom aspettò ancora che lei si riprendesse, poi, ad un suo cenno, andò nel piccolo bagno attiguo per lavarsi via il trucco, togliere lo smalto e tornare nella ben più dignitosa divisa dell’orfanotrofio.   
Quando rientrò nell’ufficio – che era stato opportunamente chiuso a chiave prima dell’incontro – la vecchia era di nuovo alla sua scrivania, con l’espressione arcigna e un bicchiere dell’onnipresente gin davanti a sé.   
“I tuoi soldi.” disse, bruscamente “E buonanotte.”   
Tom si avvicinò al tavolo e si intascò le sue sterline.   
Solo quando aveva ormai aperto la porta, recuperato un po’ di dignità persa e aveva raggiunto un nuovo equilibrio con se stesso – avendo finito di immaginare almeno dieci modi di torturarla e ucciderla –, si decise a parlare.   
“Buonanotte, signora Cole.”


End file.
